


Interlude, Interrupted

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our awkward moments. Some hurt more than others though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this is the first time I've tried writing Simi, so I'm still trying to figure out how to write these two. Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!

For the first time that day, Sebastian realized just how quiet things were. The day had been filled with people bustling about, shuffling him and Kimi around for photoshoots, the click and pop of camera shutters closing and lights going off. Now, all he could hear was the ocean, the gentle sound of the tide rushing against the sand. He could see Kimi leaning on his elbows on the balcony, looking out across the sand, unaware that Sebastian was behind him. 

"Hey." Sebastian said casually, sliding open the glass door that lead to the short balcony. Kimi twisted around to look at him, a look of surprise on his face. 

"Hey," He replied, turning around to face Sebastian, "When did you get here?" Sebastian shrugged. 

"Just a second ago, I didn't want to interrupt you, you looked like you were thinking about something." Sebastian said, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. Kimi shook his head in response. 

"No, just admiring the scenery." Kimi turned his head to look back at the ocean, with Sebastian following his gaze. The sun was setting over the waves, golden rays atop a wine-dark sea, the sand almost looking pink in the fading light. 

"It's pretty!" Sebastian exclaimed, leaning over the balcony slightly. "But I don't think it's as pretty as Finland." 

"It's definitely not as pretty as you." Kimi said, looking at Sebastian with a smile. Sebastian looked down, trying to hide the blush that was most definitely racing across his cheeks, with little success. 

"You're such a sap." Sebastian grinned, looking up at Kimi. Kimi sidled up to him, taking Sebastian's hand in his like he'd done hundreds of times before. 

"Hypocrite." Kimi said with a snort.

"But I'm your hypocrite." Sebastian said with a sigh, leaning towards Kimi, gently touching their foreheads together. 

"More than that. Much more." Kimi murmured, eyes half-closed, sending a chill racing down Sebastian's spine. Just as Kimi started to angle his head more, Sebastian felt something tickle the back of his throat.

"Ahh…" Sebastian breathed, making Kimi pause and open his eyes fully. 

"Choo!" There was a a sharp sound as their skulls connected, making both of their ears ring as they reeled back from each other.   

" _Schiesse_!" Sebastian cried, pulling back from Kimi as he clutched at his forehead. Kimi let out a short grunt, eyes squeezing shut involuntarily from the pain. Kimi shook his head slightly and opened his eyes again, looking worriedly at Sebastian. 

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" He asked, cupping Sebastian's cheek gently. 

"I should be asking you that, I'm the one that head-butted you!" Sebastian sniffed, opening his eyes to look at Kimi. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the concern on Kimi's face, bright gray eyes wide, brow knitted together. Iceman, what a joke. 

"I'm more hard-headed than you are." Kimi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now come here." Kimi said, pulling Sebastian closer, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Better?" Kimi asked, barely holding them apart, giving Sebastian that half-smile he knew all too well. Sebastian couldn't fight the wide smile crossing his face, throwing his arms around Kimi's neck as he felt Kimi's arms circle around his waist, hands resting against his back. 

"Better." 


End file.
